downside
by ylg
Summary: Havoc : on compte sur lui pour tout le bon, mais on ne lui fait jamais assez confiance pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et c'est toujours ainsi, toujours pareil, quelle que soit la fille. ::onesided HavocRiza::


**Titre : **_Downside_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc, one-sided Havoc/Riza, Riza x Roy  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu pour les personnages et la série, The Killers pour l'inspiration

**Thèmes :** "c'est toujours pareil" et UST pour 31 jours

**Note :** à l'origine, ceci aurait dû être une song fic sur la chanson "Mr Brightside" par The Killers, mais à mon grand regret, ffnet n'est pas d'acc' avec ça. De sombres histoires de copyright... Alors, si vous voulez, vous devrez chercher les paroles vous-mêmes pour voir à quoi ça aurait dû ressembler. Demandez à Google, ça doit se retrouver facilement, et j'_espère_ que le découpage fic/paroles se refera assez intuitivement. Sinon, bah, tant pis, prenons cette fic telle quelle et faisons semblant de rien...

oOo

C'est toujours pareil avec Jean Havoc et les filles : à chaque fois il croit en avoir trouvé une bien, qui n'aimera que lui, et à chaque fois, il se la fait souffler sous le nez par son colonel. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ses choix, le genre de fille qu'il aime, la manière dont il les aborde ?

À force de s'enfermer dans ses questions, il a fini par prendre le problème dans l'autre sens et pense avoir enfin trouvé la bonne idée : quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. La chance sourit aux audacieux, et la chance de Jean Havoc, c'est Riza Hawkeye. Peut-être folie de sa part, pour lui c'est la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue.

Il n'y a pas d'explication vraiment logique à ça, mais voilà: il l'aime. Qui ne serait pas séduit par Riza Hawkeye ? …Ceux qui auraient rencontré Roy Mustang d'abord et prendraient la fuite, peut-être…  
Ils se ressemblent, intérieurement, elle et lui. Ça non plus il ne peut pas l'expliquer, mais il est persuadé qu'elle serait mieux avec lui. Ils sont semblables tous les deux, et Roy Mustang est inaccessible. Ça lui offre une possibilité qu'il n'a pas avec d'autres.

Le commun des mortelles ne veut que cet homme, bon, mais elle ? Avec un peu d'audace, il n'aurait qu'à lui demander. Ça peut marcher, il en est sûr.

Avec elle, il voudrait pouvoir aller loin, jusqu'au bout, plus qu'avec n'importe laquelle de ces filles le repoussant trop souvent dès le premier baiser. Elle est différente des autres, et plus proche de lui que n'importe qui d'autre : eux s'entendraient.

Il tente le tout pour le tout. Résolument, il l'approche. Et elle le laisse faire…

Mais tout ça, c'était finalement, encore une fois, se bercer de leurres et de fausses promesses… Il aurait dû être plus attentif. Il n'a vu que le plaisir de la belle à être courtisée, et a oublié de voir que cela ne changeait rien à l'admiration qu'elle a pour Mustang, quand Mustang, au contraire, remarquait son manège.

Il sait bien qui elle aime, mais il est aussi certain qu'il ne peut rien arriver entre elle et l'objet de son attention première. Elle l'idolâtre trop pour tenter de concrétiser ses sentiments, il aime trop les femmes pour se fixer sur une seule. Ça ne devrait jamais marcher entre eux.

Il s'est persuadé que tout irait dans son sens. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses approches leur donneraient au contraire le courage de se rejoindre. Ce soir pourtant, Riza est avec Roy, et Havoc seul, une fois de plus. C'est toujours pareil, et il refuse d'y croire.

Il croyait leur amour trop irréel, et en donnant voix à ses propres désirs, au lieu d'effacer les leurs, il leur a donné corps. Quelle fumisterie : comment ce type peut-il lever toutes les filles, et Riza par-dessus le marché ? Son jeu n'est pourtant que fumée et poudre aux yeux, promesses en l'air brisée le lendemain, elle mérite mieux que de se laisser prendre à ce piège. Et pourtant, pourtant, elle y va, et de son plein gré.

Ils vont coucher ensemble et cette idée rend Havoc malade. Toutes les autres, les anonymes, les amoureuses insignifiantes, les filles qu'il a aimées et qu'il a fini par oublier quand Mustang les lui a volées l'une après l'autre, il les a laissées partir de sa vie, à regret mais en espérant que la suivante serait la bonne. Riza, en revanche, il ne peut pas la sortir de son esprit.

Il imagine ses mains sur son corps, les caresses, les vêtements qui tombent. La suite, il ne veut pas la voir, la suite lui fait trop mal.

Il reste bloqué sur cette image, sans pouvoir aller au-delà, sans pouvoir la chasser. Il n'y a plus que ça. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent à ce point jaloux. Les tourments sont toujours les mêmes, pensait-il, mais cette fois, tout est bien pire que d'habitude.

Ses idéaux clashent avec la réalité. Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, qu'il admirait l'un et l'autre, n'être juste qu'humains, et n'avoir aucun besoin de lui, ça fait voler en éclats une image qu'il avait d'eux.. l'inadaptation entre les fantasmes et la réalité qu'il prêtait à Riza, il en souffrait lui aussi.

Ils viennent de détruire une part ses sentiments, en retour, l'espace d'un instant, il voudrait les tuer pour faire disparaître le sentiment de trahison.

Les excuses données par Riza pour se défiler quand la cour qu'il lui faisait est devenue sérieuse, la manière dont Roy élude toujours toute accusation ayant rapport à ses amies, lui reviennent en mémoire.

Les alchimistes sont des menteurs, Mustang le premier : Havoc sait le prix qu'il paye, à chaque fois, et qu'obtient-il en échange ? Il se voit condamné à perdre, encore et toujours. C'est toujours pareil.

Regarde ce qui t'attend, mon vieux Jean : Toujours le bon copain, celui qui est là dans un coin pas très loin quand tout va bien, auquel on ne fait pas attention, celui auquel on s'accroche quand ça va mal et qu'on a besoin de réconfort, celui qu'on oublie aussitôt que les choses reviennent au beau fixe.

Il est peut-être là pour tout le bon, mais jamais, jamais, celui avec qui l'on sera quoi qu'il advienne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
Toujours pareil…


End file.
